Holy Britannian Empire (Familia Aeternum)
The Holy Britannian Empire is one of the three Superpowers in the world, alongside the EU and the Chinese Federation. It is most widely known as being the inventor of the Knightmare Frame and being the strongest of the world's 3 superpowers. History The history of Britannia goes back over 2000 years. Sometime between the 7th century and 2nd century BCE the British Isles off the Northwestern coast of Europe became inhabited and dominated by a sub-group of the people history would eventually know as the Celts. Divided into many different tribes, the Celts of ancient Britain possessed a civilisation remarkably advanced for its time, with sophisticated agriculture, a system of wooden roads, and even metal coinage. Beginning in 55 BCE, things began to change. Britain had been known in the classical world since the Greek Golden Age as a major source of tin, and was reputed to be a wealthy land; perhaps wealthy enough to be worth conquering. Gaius Julius Caesar sought to answer that himself. Caesar's first 'invasion' was not much more than a scouting trip, as he sought to ascertain the likelihood of the Belgae and other tribes on Britain aiding their Gallic Cousins against him. He established a beachhead, only to be forced to withdraw when bad weather in the English Channel threatened his supply lines. When he returned the next year with five legions, it was officially in support of Mandubracius, heir to the murdered King of the Trinovantes tribe. after defeating the British Warlord Cassivellaunus Caesar established Mandubracius as King of the Trinovantes;Mandu henceforth a loyal ally of Rome. In exchange for the pledge of fealty, Mandubracius offered to surrender his young son to Caesar as a hostage. Since the boy was only 3 years old at the time, Caesar told him to send the boy at the end of the fifth winter after he leaves Britain. Mandubracius agreed, and Caesar left Britain to return to Gaul. Eowyn Unlike many Britannian legends, Eowyn is one that is easily confirmed to be completely true, as chronicled by not only contemporaries, but later sources as well that speak of him. According to the official Britannian story, Eowyn was born as Alwyn, the son of Mandubracius, on 26 August, 57 BCE. When he was 4, in 53 BCE, his nursemaid from Germania noticed his enjoyment of being around horses, and thus nicknamed him Eowyn, which means "horse-joy" in an old dialect of Saxon. While he would continue to be officially known as Alwyn, Eowyn became his name of choice and what history knows him as today. Roman Eowyn In 49 BCE Eowyn joined Caesar's army as they left Cisalpine Gaul and rode to Italy. For much of his life, Eowyn would often mutter the phrase "Ἀνερρίφθω κύβος" whenever he was about to do something overly risky. He would accompany Caesar throughout the Civil War, during this time he learned to speak Latin fluently and began to learn Greek during the Greek Campaign. Over time, Caesar became a huge father figure towards Eowyn, while the boy missed his home he did begin to enjoy the Roman Republic. (to be continued) Geography In 2010 before the conquest of the Philippines, Britannia was roughly 37,066,411 km in size. (TBC) Politics (To be added) Category:Country